Sin ti no puedo vivir
by eli.lp
Summary: q le pasa a hermione? xq no le importa el colegio? descubrilo! es un DrHr. mi primer fic. dejen rr
1. Chapter 1

**Sin ti no puedo vivir**

Capítulo 1: el principio de la historia

Parecía que hasta ayer eras parte de mí. Solía pararme con la cabeza en alto, solía ser fuerte. Con tus brazos alrededor mío, todo se sentía tan bien, perfecto, irrompible, como que nada podría salir mal. Ahora no puedo respirar ni vivir, estoy mejor aguantando. El espejo me devuelve mi reflejo destrozado, los ojos rojos y la cara caída. Cada vez que paso por ese pasillo me acuerdo de vos, de las cosas que vivimos juntos, de todos esos momentos que nunca voy a poder olvidar.

La alarma sonó, no había podido dormir pensando en vos. Ya nada me importa. No duermo desde hace ya dos semanas. Las ojeras son inmensas, hasta Ron se dio cuenta. La comida no me apetece y los estudios, bueno simplemente no me importaban, parecen tan irrelevantes en mi vida, que ya no estudio y McGonagall me cito para hablar sobre lo que me esta pasando. Hoy a las 11 debería ir con ella…

Escuchó que la puerta de la sala común se cerraba. Ahora yo podía salir, él ya se había ido. Me cambié rápidamente y fui a mi primera clase sin desayunar, aritmancia por suerte no iba a ver a Harry ni a Ron.

Se hicieron las once menos cuarto y me dirigí a la oficina de McGonagall. Ella me esperaba sentada.

-Vallamos directo al grano.- dijo la profesora severamente- ¿Porque bajo tanto tu rendimiento académico?

-Es muy complicado y largo.

-Tengo tiempo y soy capaz de entenderlo.

-bueno todo empezó a principio de año…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día soleado, uno de los últimos, ya había pasado una semana del inicio de clases. Ese día iban a anunciar los premios anuales, ellos compartirían una sala común. Ella estaba caminando por un pasillo sola, mirando el atardecer. Un muchacho rubio platinado corría hacía el final del pasillo donde había una clase. Sin darse cuenta atropelló a la chica de pelos ondulados, ella se giró indignada, a punto de gritar pero al ver esos ojos grises se calló. Él se quedo mirándola inexpresivo, ambos sintieron algo en su interior, algo que nunca habían sentido. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, él levanto sus cosas e ingreso a la clase.

Dumbeldore se levantó de su silla con sus brazos abiertos como queriendo abrazar a todos, con su voz que mostraba sabiduría dijo:

-Tengo el agrado de nombrar a los premios anuales, ellos son Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Ambos se pararon sonrientes y se dirigieron al aula de al lado del comedor. No se hablaron, ya que sus miradas mostraban odio, pero mirándolas bien se podía notar todo lo contrario.

La Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape entraron, los felicitaron y les indicaron su futura sala común y todas las cosas que deberían hacer como premios anuales. Luego se retiraron y los chicos se reunieron con sus amigos, cuando estaban yendo hacia la sala común se encontraron:

-espero no tener que verte sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy despectivamente.

-yo tampoco te quiero ver- dijo la castaña entrando a la sala común de los premios anuales.

Se quedo sorprendida al ver la inmensidad de la sala. Había muchos cuadros, una pared cubierta por una biblioteca enorme, repleta de libros, dos escritorios se encontraban al lado de la ventana y en una esquina había una escalera caracol, como la de la oficina de Dumbeldore, que llevaba a los cuartos. Una chimenea con cómodos sillones se encontraban a un lado de la sala. Asombrada camino por toda la sala leyendo rápidamente los títulos de los libros sobre los lomos, observando los cuadros que la saludaban. Uno era igual al que se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina, ella le hizo cosquillas a la manzana y el cuadro se abrió, descubriendo un pasillo en donde al final se encontraba una puerta, entró y la abrió viendo la cocina llena de elfos domésticos limpiando los platos de la cena. De repente a su lado apareció Malfoy:

-buenísimo, atención i comida las 24 horas del día.

-no están solo para vos Malfoy.

-oohhh, si que lo están- dijo yéndose hacía la sala común.

La castaña dio media vuelta y lo siguió. "nunca pensé que lo seguiría" pensó la castaña,"no puedo creerlo". Al llegar vio como Malfoy se tiraba en un sillón. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-crees que puedas parar de seguirme, no me interesa tenerte cerca mío todo el día.

-no te estoy siguiendo, solo quería descansar un poco en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

-esta bien, solo te lo permito esta vez.

-vos no sos nadie para permitirme hacer algo o no- contesto la castaña furiosa.

-si lo soy, soy superior a ti, deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

-no no lo eres, solamente vos lo crees.

-esta bien como vos digas sangre sucia.

-podrías parar de llamarme así? vamos a tener que estar todo un año juntos y es mejor que no nos tratemos mal.

-no se tendré que pensarlo con la almohada- dijo Malfoy retirándose hacía su habitación-

Hermione se quedó un rato más sentada en el sillón, y luego se fue a dormir, pensando en el desastre que seria ese año con malfoy en su sala.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-pero no fue un desastre después de todo no?- pregunto mcgonagall.

-no, fue lo más lindo que me pudo haber pasado.

-ahora sigue con tu historia.


	2. el cambio

Capítulo 2: el cambio

Las semanas pasaron y se cruzaban de vez en cuando. Un día luego de la cena hermione estaba yendo hacia su dormitorio y se encontró con draco que estaba con los ojos hinchados y con cara triste. Sin darse cuenta ella lo paro y le pregunto que le pasaba. Sorprendido, la miro como nunca antes la había mirado, la observo, la observo como realmente era ella. No supo que contestar, pero ella entendió todo lo que había pasado, el había cambiado para mejor y eso hizo que ella sintiera una enorme felicidad aunque no sabia muy bien porque.

-perdón- murmuro hermione

-está bien. lo que pasa es que recibí una carta con una orden y no la quiero cumplir.

-es una orden d Voldemort no?

-si, y no debería tener que decírtelo, nos puede traer problemas.

"nos puede traer problemas" pensó Hermione esperanzada, la sonrisa en su interior se ensancho.

-entiendo, no queres hacerlo?

-no, pero no me queda otra, sino lo hago me puede costar la vida

-pero si lo haces también, si te cruzas con alguien de la orden o del ministerio.

-tenes razón.

De repente se escucho un ruido al final del pasillo. Draco no se movió, si alguien lo había visto hablando con una sangre sucia y no insultándola sería un grave problema., pero hermione fue más rápida y lanzó un hechizo paralizador al entrometido. Fueron corriendo y vieron que era un slytherin de 5 año. Al despertarlo draco lo amenazó con matarlo si llegaba a decir algo. Asustado el espectador no deseado se fue corriendo hacia su sala común.

Hermione y draco no sabían como actuar luego del incidente, pero entraron juntos a su sala y ambos estaban muy contentos sin motivo aparente.

-me tengo que ir a dormir. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió hermione.

-yo también.

Se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos pensando en el otro, sin saber el porque de estos pensamientos. Al día siguiente draco se despertó con una sonrisa, algo raro en él estaba pasando. Alguien había podido empezar a derretir el hielo de sus ojos y el de su corazón con sólo una charla. Fue al baño, se duchó y bajo a la sala, simulando que ordenaba sus cosas pero esperando a que ella bajara. Pasaron 20 minutos pero ella no aparecía y se le estaba haciendo tarde para su clase. Decidió ir a su cuarto a ver que pasaba.

Al entrar vio que ella ya se había despertado y se había ido a su clase, pero se quedo mirando el cuarto. La cama estaba hecha, la ropa ordenada y los libros estaban en sus respectivos estantes. "es muy ordenada" pensó draco mientras caminaba hacia su próxima clase con un llavero en su mano.

Esa noche hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio de su sala común escribiendo un ensayo que el profesor snape había dejado, lo tenía que terminar esa noche porque sino se le iban a acumular las tareas y no llegaría a hacer todas, pero el sueño le estaba ganando la partida, ya que apenas dormía alrededor de tres horas por noche porque tenía que estudiar sino no podría hacer los extasis con el nivel que ella quería, cuando draco entro a la sala.

-¿Qué haces llegando tan tarde a la sala?- pregunto hermione.

-eso no es de tu interés- le contesto draco fríamente.

-perdón, no quería ofender al rey de las serpientes- dijo sarcásticamente. ¿como puede ser que realmente haya pensado que después de la charla hubieran podido hablar como personas civilizadas? estaba loca, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-no esta bien. tuve un día muy complicado, mi padre me vistió y tuvimos una larga charla de lo que vendría en el futuro.

-los mortífagos.

-sip

-no te podes negar? decir que no.

-no, no puedo, pueden matarme o matar a alguien que me importa.

-no sabía que te podía a llegar a importar alguien.

-cada día aprendes algo nuevo de draco malfoy.

-si, es verdad. Sabes hoy entre a mi cuarto y vi que me faltaba mi llavero con una hache que me regalo mi padre, no habrás sido vos el que me lo saco?

Draco estaba incomodo, lo había descubierto y no podía explicarle porque lo había hecho porque ni él lo sabía. Como estaba tardando mucho en responder hermione se di cuenta que había sido el.

-no tienes que darme una explicación. Quédatelo.- y subió a su cuarto.

En los días que siguieron se quedaron hasta altas horas hablando y haciendo las tareas juntos. Nunca pensaron que podrían pasarla tan bien juntos, pero algo estaba creciendo dentro de ellos, más grande y mucho más fuerte que una amistad.

Draco le contó todo sobre su vida, su padre, el tema de los mortífagos y cuando iban a ser las iniciaciones. Ella se mostraba comprensiva con todos los temas y le confió historias de su niñez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son d jk rowling

Ya se que es un poco desastroso pero quería subir un capítulo porque hacía mucho que no lo hacía

gracias a Talita bonita, La Bruja De Macbeth y Policp Malfoy por haberme escrito un review.

por favor dejen review sino no se si voy a seguir con esta historia

ely.lp


End file.
